Before the Worst
by justbornawesome
Summary: The golden trio & Draco find themselves going back in time to the Marauders era during a timeturner incident. Not knowing if they will ever go back unlikely friendships will be build, but how long will they have until everything comes crashing down?
1. What about now?

Hermione couldn't help but have a permanent scowl plastered on her face and a swear word shaped on her dry lips. She just couldn't believe how Ron could have been so careless and because of his actions had led them to be seen by a teacher. She couldn't believe how Harry had become so eager, and even to a small extend-_-obsessed_ to see what Malfoy was up to. Worst, she couldn't believe how _she _hadn't refused to be persuaded by Harry into following Draco Malfoy in the middle of the night. Truth was it really didn't matter who fault it was, they had been caught by Snape. He had already deducted 50 points from Gryffindor, _each._ And according to him, this wasn't the only consequence they had earned today.

"Professor—"the faint yet cautious voice of Harry drawled longing for a chance to explain him, but was cut off short by Snape.

The cold drawling voice of Snape began "Mr. Potter, I assure you I have absolutely no interest of hearing your ridiculous made-up tales on how you and your accompanies were-"

"But professor, Malfoy—"

"Stop, 10 points of Gryffindor for talking back when-"

"This isn't fair-"

Without any warning Snape interrupted Harry once again. "_STOP_." Said Snape again his cold voice was now more domineering now, his expression was demanding-challenging Harry to talk back. "Another 10 points will be taken away from Gryffindor, maybe that will teach you not to talk when you aren't ask too—"

Snape was interrupted by footsteps, a rheumatic man with a hunchback appeared and not far behind, pulled by his collar was a pale boy with white-blond hair, cold gray eyes accompanied with dark shadow under them, and pointed-yet hansom features.

"Professor Snape, I found this student leaving the castle." Spoke Filch his eyes looked hungry awaiting for the student punishment.

"I wasn't leaving school grounds—"

"That's enough _D-Draco_" interrupted Snape and for a second, Hermione could have swore there was a small hint of fear in his voice, but she regard that thought when Snape continued speaking a beat later. "Regardless if you were heading out of the castle or not, you were out of bed way past carfue and you will receive detention along with these three."

Looking rather disappointed that Malfoy only got a simple dentition Filch left without a word.

"I'll be back, I'll be bringing Professor Dumbledore in, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that his favorite student, _'the chosen one'_ has been doing as of late." And without expecting a response Snape strode off leaving them all alone.

"I'm hungry." Ron said breaking the awkward silence. Hermione couldn't help, but offer a roll of eyes. She quickly glanced over Harry who seemed to have the same opinion as her.

"Why is it that _all _you do is think about is food?" When responded with only a shrug of shoulder, Hermione continued a beat later. "I can't believe you Ron, 150 points have been deducted from Gryffindor and not to mention were going to have weeks of detentions with-where did _you_ get _t-that?_"

Malfoy for once seemed to be interest on what's going as he shifted his gaze and turned to Ron. "R-Ron-um, how _l-l-long _have you been spinning that _f-for_?" Hermione heard Harry say through stuttering lips, he mirror a look as horrify as her.

"Well, for a while….I've been very bor—"Ron didn't get to finish his sentence as he had the object snatched from his hands.

"A time turner, where did you get this?"

"Oh, don't be silly Malfoy….it _obviously_ can't be real." When Hermione noticed he wasn't convinced she added "They are _very_ rare these days, very few people have them in their possessions….don't you think it would be very unlikely that a _student_ will have one?"

This seem to convince Malfoy as his face expression softened, he then later shrugged "That is true, it was foolish of me to think a filthy little mud blood like yourself would possess a time turner, _never_." A malicious smile curved on his lips and without any warring Draco dropped the time turner and stomped on it with his foot. A smirk appeared on his pale face which wasn't shared with Hermione or Harry as they looked more horrify than ever.

"MALOFY YOU STUPID GIT! Why did you do that for?" yelled Hermione who looked as she was trying to refrain from strangling the Slytherin.

The Slytherin just offered a shrug and sat back to his seat. "Geez Granger, relax. Didn't you say it was fake?" When met with no response an alarmed Draco continued a beat later his voice more cautious now. "_Wasn't it_?"

"Of course, because _all _6th years just carry fake time-turners in their bags" Harry replied through gritted teeth. Malfoy saw red, he looked up sharply at Harry and open his mouth to give a half-assed retorted but the words died on his mouth almost instantly.

Hermione wasn't even aware of the potential fight that was about to go on, she walked quickly searching for the main corridor. The others followed without a word. She didn't know where she was headed, but she just walked and then, BOOM. Hermione head hit the floor abruptly, her vision blurred for a second. She felt as if she had walked into a wall, but in front of her was nothing but empty space.

"Bloody hell, Hermione what happe—"a concerned Ron Weasly asked kneeling down to help her, but he got cut off by the sight of two men.

Out of nowhere two young men appeared. The first was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy jet black hair. The second man was two or three inches shorter then the first, well-built, darkly handsome man with long, lustrous black hair, and striking grey eyes.

"Sorry about that, we weren't looking at where we were going" the second man said sending Hermione and apologetic look that she didn't quite catch because she was too busy starting at the first man. Although he was like a head taller than Harry, there resemblance was quite obvious, and he seemed to notice it too since he kept looking at Harry from head to toe.

"Um, Prongs…."

As he said this, she saw Harry stiffen. The second man was still eyeing Harry, but he mumbled "what?"

"Say something—"

The first man finally drifted his gaze from Harry and looked at Hermione who still was sitting on the floor. "Oh, right sorry-erm, sorry what's -"

"What year is it?" everyone turned to Harry at this. The two men exchanged looks, and the second one shrugged.

There was an awkward silence and then the man called by the name Prongs spoke up confirming Hermione's worst fear "It's September 15, 1977". They had traveled back in time, Hermione felt as if she had been hit by a full body-bind curse. She couldn't move. Her eyes wandered to see that Ron and Harry had an identical look of fear pasted in their faces.

Breaking the silence, for the first time Draco spoke "Can you take us to Dumbledore?"

* * *

><p>The pair walked them through the halls of Hogwarts toward Dumbledore's office, each of them milling over their individual thoughts. They stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.<p>

"Pixie Puffs." Said the man named Prongs, but the gargoyle made no movement. "Sorry, I guess you'll get to see him tomorrow, my name is James Potter and this is-"the gargoyle suddenly opened it revealed a slightly younger Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, pleasant surprise but, shouldn't you two be in bed? After all it is the middle of the night…." Dumbledore took a short pause as Harry began choking at the mention of the names of both his father and godfather. The noise seemed to startle Dumbledore a bit, but he continued a beat later with a warm smile curved on his lips. "Hmm, I don't believe I had the pleasure to meet you three, whom might you be?"

Not knowing if it would be safe to say her real name, Hermione ignored the question. "Professor, may we speak to you?" Before Dumbledore even had a chance to reply, she added. "_Alone._"

* * *

><p>Hermione took a second to think, patient eyes watched her every move. She didn't know how to start; they had all agreed to tell Dumbledore about their situation. But, still she couldn't manage to get the words out of her lips. "Well," was the only thing she managed to say. She looked at Dumbledore who still had a bright smile in his face; this made her feel a bit more at ease. She was just going to come say it and hope for the best after that. "Well-"<p>

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Draco exclaimed interrupting Hermione, he threw his hands up in the air and made a face that clearly meant he was annoyed. "Where from the future, there." Draco said in a matter-of-factly way.

Hermione took a second to glare at Draco and then continued from where she was cut off. "Well, so you see..._Professor,_ were from the year 1996 and we had an incident with-"

"Lemon drop?" she heard Dumbledore offer Ron, who just shook his head no. She couldn't help but smile at this. "No thanks sir, anyways...we had an incident with a time turner-"

"You lot don't know what you're missing!" exclaimed Dumbledore with a warm smile attached to his lips as he inserted the lemon drop in his mouth. "By all means, Mrs. carry on!"

"And, w-well were here." Hermione said awkwardly. She noticed how Dumbledore expression changed almost instantly. He seemed concerned.

"May I ask what where you doing with a time turner, Mrs..."

"Granger, Professor McGonagall had given to me so I could attend all my classes."

"Hmm," was all that Dumbledore said before continuing a beat later" Do you have the time turner?"

Ron handed the broken time turner to Dumbledore. "How did this exactly happen?"

"Well," Ron said rather uncomfortable. "I founded it in Hermione's bag, and just started, well...spinning it-"

"And then, that git-_Malfoy_ over there stomp on it."

"Listen Potter—"Draco said opening his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Dumbledore hand.

"There's no need to argue gentleman. We shall discuss other things more important," said Dumbledore with an assuring smile. "Timeturners incidents are very rare, very rare indeed."

An alarmed Harry spoke "Sir does that mean we won't be able to go back?"

"I don't know," said Dumbledore and for a second Hermione could have swore that the twinkle in his eyes disappeared for a second, which scared Hermione more then what he had said. "But, for the mean time…I would advise you three to stay here at Hogwarts."

"Of course sir—"

"Good then, it's settled," Dumbledore said grinning wide. "Tomorrow morning you shall all be assigned to a house."

"Sir, what would we do about clothes and about our names—"

"Ah, Mr. Potter….of course, _you_ can't keep your last name, neither could Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore, then he turned to Ron "And, I'm guessing you're a Weasley." When met with a brief nod, Dumbledore continued. "You three might want to change your surname, you can keep your first name….ah, and Mrs. Granger I take you're muggle born?"

"Yes."

"You can keep your full name, and remember you four you must not try to change the future or talk to anyone about it, no matter how awful it is." They all briefly nodded as they were about to leave Dumbledore added making them all freeze at their spot. "Unless it's completely necessary."

* * *

><p>So this is it, so far! Please review! Also, you noticed that this chapter was done by Hermione point of view? Next one will do by Draco's point of view.<p>

**Next chapter:**

_The four get sorted into houses, and two get switched to a house which comes out rare shocking. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry also get to meet the rest of the marauders._


	2. Not a laughing matter

So apparently I didn't save the extra thing I wrote for the last chapter. So, I'm going to explain it here. This story is supposed to take during the half blood prince (there 6th year), during the time Harry would be willing to do anything to see what Draco was up to.

Also, something which I didn't get to save was when Harry asked Dumbledore if they could be admitted as 7th years, Dumbledore accepted this to Hermione great surprise only gave a knowing glance. The reason Harry wanted this was because he wants to see his parents as much as possible, Dumbledore noticed this but allowed it anyway.

This chapter is written in Draco's point of view. Enjoy, and please review feel free to give me subjections!

Oh, and Happy New Years! :)

* * *

><p><span>Before the Worst<span>

**Chapter 2:** _No laughing matter_

* * *

><p>Draco woke up to six curious eyes, startled almost immediately Draco sat up in a sitting position. "What the heck are you starting at?" Draco asked, more demand in a defensive tone.<p>

"Sorry—" one of the pair of eyes offered, but was caught off by the man next to him.

"Who are you?" said the second pair of eyes that Draco recognized belonged to the younger Sirius Black who Draco had met earlier.

Draco frowned at this, but answered regardless. "I'm Draco Mal—Malloy. Draco Malloy and _you_ are?"

"I'm Peter—"

"I'm Sirius, that's Remus, and that's Peter" said Black who had once again interrupted one of his friends. A beat later he continued with a furrow eyebrow "_Why_ are you here? Where did you come from?"

_Merlin, did someone need to teach him some manners._ He thought, he could already tell he wouldn't like the younger Sirius Black at all.

"Padfoot—" He heard professor Lupin speak, but was only answered by a mumble which sounded like 'what'. If it wasn't for Sirius introducing him, he would have never guess he was staring at his former third year Defense against the Dark Arts professor. His eyes, showed no sign of lack of sleep they were instead filled with warmth and knowledge aswell as a hint of mischief. His fair light brown hair was still the same color, except there wasn't a streak a gray hair that Draco could see. But, if you looked at him more closely Draco could see small scars on his face. Lupin rolled his eyes at Black and then sended an apologetic smile at Draco. "Sorry about him, were just curious that's all." he assured. Apparently he had noticed the glares he had been sending to Black.

Draco absently nodded. _Well, I come from the future where you die Black. The end._ Draco thought bitterly, but the disregard that thought and instead said. "We're new students."

The answer apparently didn't please Sirius as his mouth twitched to ask another question, but stop when he heard a yawn.

Harry had apparently woken up, he stretched his arms as high as he could and let out another long yawn. He seemed as startled as Draco had been when he notices everyone had been staring at him. "M—morning" he said awkwardly.

"Morning" everyone replied in unison.

Last night Dumbledore had told them that they would all be staying in the Gryffindor common room for that night until they all got sorted into their own house. Since Harry's mom was head girl, there was an empty bed which Hermione took. There were two empty for the guys, one which formally belonged to James and the other was an extra one. Draco was going to take the couch in the common room, but as soon as Ron plopped down there he fell asleep. Draco couldn't wait until the sorting so he could go back to the snake's house. It wasn't that Gryffindor tower had a bad atmosphere; in fact it was warmer then the Slytherin common room. Nope he didn't mind, but what he did mind was the _people_ who were in Gryffindor tower, that he couldn't stand.

A small awkward silence followed, but it was cut off short when Black opened his mouth to ask another question. "_So_, your friend here didn't really offer much information about where you guys came from, so I was wondering if _you_ could tell me."

Harry seemed to wisely think a second or two on what he was going to say. Draco tried to bite his tongue, but realized he couldn't hold it anymore and spoke out as soon as Harry was going to begin to speak. "Black, cut the so call formalities." Sirius seemed to flinch at the tone of Draco's sudden outburst. And for a second Draco thought that Sirius would get up at hex him to oblivious, but he didn't. Sirius just stood there sending death glare at Draco's direction. Draco took a second to let out a smirk and then continued a beat later. "All we would like is that if one of you would _ever_ be so kind to show us the way to the great hall? We are supposed to be sorted into our houses at breakfast."

A small silence followed this until Sirius sighed and said "fine," which seemed to be equally as loud as a whisper.

* * *

><p>After they had woken up Ron with the assist of Hermione they all got dressed and were walked to the great hall by four Marauders. Sirius seemed to be now more than glad to walk them to the great hall now that Hermione was around. In 5 minutes Hermione had been complimented about her looks more then she had in her entire life, this was totally evident as she wore a permanent blush. Draco had a scowl plastered in her face; this was <em>disgusting<em> sure he didn't look like it now, but he was old enough to be her father. Draco looked at his side to see if anyone shared his opinion. Harry hadn't probably even notice since he seemed to be in deep conversation with his father and Remus Lupin. It was obvious that Ron had notice though, his knuckles were white and his skin color was redder than usual, he really resembled a tomato.

A severe-looking woman was standing by the door; Draco later recognized this was a younger looking Professor McGonagall.

"Minnie!" Sirius exclaimed, a wide mischievous smile curled his lips as he removed his arm which was casually from Hermione's shoulder and ran to the elder witch with wide open arms. A hug which McGonagall rejected. "Minnie I missed you! Why weren't you in the broom closet like I instructed you yesterday?"

Professor McGonagall offered him a stern look; she looked rather disgusted by his behavior. "Mr. Black, how many times do I have to tell you that you may o_nly _call me Professor McGonagall?" she said while shaking her head disapprovingly. Before he even had a chance to respond she continued. "Also, how many times do I must inform you that I will _not_ tolerate this inappropriate behavior? 20 points will be taken off Gryffindor."

Draco looked at the three other Marauders who looked rather amused with the exception of Remus who sighed and return to reading his book before muttering something that Draco couldn't quite here. Hermione looked obviously shocked as her mouth shaped a perfect "o". Harry looked a bit surprise, but there was evident laughter in his bright green eyes. But out of all of them Ron's reaction was the most amusing to watch. Both his eyebrows were shut up in a bewildered expression.

And to his surprise Sirius continued with a smirk in his face. "Ah, I _see_ what you doing here Minnie!" he exclaimed, before McGonagall ask what he was referring to he quickly added with a smug smile. "This is why I love you Minnie you are always so smart!"

"Mr. Black, I have absolutely no idea—"

"You are _obviously_ saying all these things in front of all these eager spectators in order to fool them into thinking that nothing is happening between us."

"Mr. Black, and what _exactly_ is happening between us dare I ask?"

"Well, there is obvious sexual—"

"Mr. BLACK!" McGonagall exclaimed her cheeks flushed due to feeling slightly embarrassed as well as angry. "I'm warning you! One more little inappropriate outburst you have and I will take further actions!"

Sirius seemed to hesitate at this, debating with himself whether or not he should say something else. But a beat later a mischievous smirk appeared in his lips. "Ah, I see you are playing hard to get..." Sirius cooed, crossing his arms over his chest. He then let out a horrified gasp which startled Draco a bit. Sirius later then put his hand over his heart dramatically as if McGonagall had ripped a part of his soul."Or, is it possible that you have find _anothe_r man?" he said in disbelieve.

Professor McGonagall looked away from disbelieve for a second then spun around fast her face red of anger. "50 POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!" she exclaimed, and then much more calmly she added. "And you will spend dentions with me for the next 3 Saturdays!"

"Ah, I see what you are doing!" he exclaimed,_ this isn't going to be good_, Draco thought. "You are trying to get me all alone for-"he began, but for the first time stopped in midtrack by a look that McGonagall gave him. Draco would have done the same thing, the look she gave Black was deadly—she was daring him to continue. It could have possibly made the Dark Lord himself shiver.

"Now, Dumbledore asked me to escort you four in the great hall, you will all be sorted today." She said walking inside, everyone followed.

Draco heard Potter's father wishing him good luck before he and the rest of the marauders sat down.

Draco heard Dumbledore clear his throat. "We have new transfer students due to the student exchange program." Dumbledore announced smiling broadly. "Now without further ado, they will be sorted into their houses.

"Weasel, Ron." Professor McGonagall called. Ron looked quite frighten for whatever reason, he looked red of embarrassment. Most likely because of the fact that every eye was on him. Draco snickered at Weasley new surname, he had suggested jokingly and Dumbledore had made it his last name.

_"Humph, interesting." _The hat murmured. "_And for the second time Mr. Weasley—opps, I mean Weasel….GRYFINDOR." _the hat yelled and the Gryffindor table roared with looked rather frighten, as if he was about to faint. Potter had to shove him a little so that he could regain composure. He also heard Hermione chocked at what the hat said. The hat knew they were from the future.

"Malloy, Draco" Professor McGonagall called. And Draco unlike Ron sat down confidently a smirk curving his lips. Finally he would be back in the snakes house and far away from Black and the others.

_"Hmm, don't be so sure." _he heard the hat whisper. Draco's eyes looked as if they were about to fall out from his face. Had the hat just say that? The first time he had been sorted the hat had barely even touched his head before deciding he would be in Slytherin. "_And I assure you I'm aware of that, but there had been recent events in your life that had changed something in you."_

Draco chocked a bit, _bloody hat I belong in Slytherin and you know it!_ _"Or do you? Yes, sure your are very cunning indeed and resourceful, but unlike your family you don't have the strong urge for wanting power" _it murmur and just as Draco was going to argue he added._ "Well, at least not anymore, though you are ambitions you do now longer care as much as you use to."_

_Bloody nonsense_, Draco thought shaking his head disapprovingly. _Just hurry up and sort me into Slytherin._

_"Ah, you see Mr. Malloy, I can't."_ the hat said, Draco swallowed hard at this. _"Even though I take your choice in account, I can overlook what you've been through " _Draco sighed in defeat, _well I guess Ravenclaw can't be so bad, _he thought. _"No, not Ravenclaw!"_ the hat exclaimed, and he could have swore it laughed. _Did it just call him stupid?_

_"No, I wasn't insulting your intelligence…I called you cunning didn't I?"_ the hat said, but Draco wasn't listening. For the love of Godric, the hat must have to be crazy to put him in Hufflepuff. _"No, not there either. You see, even though you appearntly have been to ignorant to notice, I can't throw away the fact that as of late you've showed a huge amount of bravery, so therefore GRYFINDOR."_

* * *

><p>Once he got back, if he ever got back, he was sure he was going to get bloody <em>disowned<em>. This couldn't be happening he had been sitting there in the table next to Weasly and the Marauders in the Gryffindor table. It truly disgusted him.

"Malfoy, calm down." Ron said from behind him looking rather amused.

"CALM DOWN?" Malfoy spun around and yelled at Weasly. How could he even tell him to calm down? His tone had apparently scared Weasly as he saw him stutter and hesitate on what to say. "Merlin's beard, I'm in bloody Gryffindor! I'm going to get bloody disowned!"

"Ah, crazy pure-blood family?" he heard Black voice from behind him, Draco turned to see him. He had a bewildered grin in his face. "Ah, the look on mothers face when she found out her son was sorted into Gryffindor was priceless." Sirius said while looking into space as if playing back the scene in his face.

"Hello." He heard Harry Potter voice call out from behind, everyone spun around. All the marauders except for Remus(who was too busy reading his book) looked surprise.

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

"Is just that I didn't expect you guys to talk to us again, ya know…you two are Slytherin now."

Hermione responded to Sirius with a scoff, and Sirius seemed surprise and he was just about to respond to this when Hermione continued. "Just because we are Slytherins now, doesn't mean we changed." She said letting out a roll of eyes. "I'm a muggle born for Merlin's sake."

The Marauders all gasped at her revelations, including Remus. And Draco couldn't blame them, once the hat had sorted Granger into Slytherin he had claimed the hat to being insane.

There was an awkward silence until Draco said, "Oh yes, poor ol' Salazar must be rolling on his grave right now."

They all laughed, and Draco was startled by the comfortable noise, He wasn't used to all the laughing, his eyebrows shut up at this. It wasn't even supposed to be a joke, he had said it rather bitterly.

But, he soon joined in and laughed. It felt odd, but good. It might sound rather strange, but for the first time in a long time Draco felt as if he had belonged somewhere. It felt good, he couldn't remembered the last time he did without there being a sinister meaning behind it.

Godric, now he was _definitely_ going to get disowned when they got back.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW.<p>

Next chapter will be Hermione's point of view. Also, I was trying to develop Sirius character on this chapter. Next one I will try to do the same similar thing with Remus and James.

**Next chapter:** The four meet Lily Evans and a younger Severus Snape. Hermione also finds out who Lily's crush is and to her surprise it's not James Potter.


	3. Heated encounters

First of all, I'll like to say thank you to 1CharmedPhoenix for letting me know that I wrote the wrong date. I meant to put 1976 instead of 1966. I went to edit that to avoid confusion.

Also, I'm aware that some of the characters in my story shouldn't be attending Hogwarts anymore. But, I wanted to stick some of my favorite Slytherins! Andromeda is in her 7th year along with Lucius and the rest of the marauders and Naracissa is in her 6th year. Bellatrix has already graduated.

Also, Remus is HOT. Got that, people? :P It kind of bothers me when people write him as unattractive, but maybe that's just because I secretly want to be Mrs. Lupin (don't tell Tonks, I'm sure she's capable of hexing me to oblivious!). I never though Remus as Sirius hot, more like cute. BUT not baby cute, attractive cute. Cute as in "get in my bed"type of cute! And now to stop my mumbling, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Before the Worst<span>

**Chapter 3:**_ Heated encounters_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next day with a bright smile in her face, but the smile later diminished when she noticed her surroundings. A sudden chill rushed down her spine, and Hermione forced herself to study the differences between the dorm that she remembered and this current one. She was no longer surrounded with the warmth of Gryffindor tower nor where the walls red and gold in a checker board sort of style. She was in a much larger<em> colder<em> room where the walls were green and silver. To her right there was a night stand which a laid her new robes, she looked at the detail of the scarf; green and silver. She noticed a note which was in cursive writing that sat on top of her robes, "_For Hermione Granger, hope you enjoy your stay in Slytherin"_. Hermione later noticed that oddly the light was green; she had read that in _Hogwarts, A History_ that this was because the Slytherin Dungeon extended partway under the lake.

She looked around some more and froze instantly when she realized she wasn't the only one awake. A tall thin women was sitting in a bed, her light brown eyes were buried in a book. Hermione had an odd feeling that she had seen the women before. The women then instantly looked up at Hermione, she had felt her stare. She closed the book and then offered a warm smile to Hermione before speaking.

"Hello, your new right?"

Hermione nodded. She had been surprise for the women kindness; quite frankly she was a bit shocked she thought that the Slytherins wouldn't even bother to acknowledge she existed. Yes, it was stereotyping, but being around Slytherins such as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson hadn't allowed her to think otherwise. She observed the women more closely, she had dark looks, but she was pretty. Sort of like Sirius—it suddenly hit Hermione, a sudden chill rushed down her spine as she realized who this was. She was a Black, and according to Sirius, Blacks weren't the most friendly wizard family out there. Hermione felt scared, she was in front of Bellatrix Lestrange, _but wait that can't be right_. This was the Marauders 7th year, Bellatrix was older than them and the witch in front of her had kind eyes. And she doubted that Bellatrix had repeated the year, although it pained her to admit Bellatrix was a very skill witch._ Hmm, Malfoy's mother? Oh right, she's blond and-_

"I'm Andromeda Black, and you?" the women spoke interrupting Hermione's thoughts. _Oh, of course Tonks mother!_

Hermione let out a desperate sigh of relief, which was fortunately for her not noted by Andromeda. "Hermione Granger"

"Granger? Are you muggle born?"

Hermione felt as all the oxygen in the room had disappeared. That had been a question that she had wanted to avoid. She was going to lie and say that she came from a poor half-blood family, but for some reason she couldn't. "Yes," was all she could say?

She knew that Andromeda had married a muggle born named Ted Tonks, so therefore she wouldn't be as prejudice as the other, the reaction of Andromeda wasn't as she had expected. The brunette had jumped from her bed and enthusiastically jumped into Hermione's. Hermione could help but felted startled. She had expected Andromeda to be curious about her placement, heck even _she _was. But, certainly not this eager. She had imagined Andromeda to be much more serious.

"_Really_, but-no offense, you're a _muggle born_" Andromeda exclaimed though making sure that no one for except Hermione heard her say muggle born. A beat later she continued. "I mean it's _very_ rare for half-bloods to get in Slytherin…..how did _you _get in?"

Honestly, she didn't know. Even her stubbornness hadn't got her out of the Snake's house. Ron was obviously going to Gryffindor. Like the hat had said in her first year, through the year she did noticed that Harry did posses all the qualities for being a Slytherin, so it wasn't much surprise for her that he was placed in the Snakes house. Draco being placed for Gryffindor was a huge surprise for her-for _everyone_. She had to guess the reason for him being in Gryffindor must have to be big; she had always thought that Malfoy was a cowardly git. According to the hat, Hermione posed many qualities of each house. For example intelligence for Ravenclaw, loyal and hardworking for Hufflepuff, Bravery from Gryffindor, and many traits from Slytherin that included resourcefulness, cunning, and ambition.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Hermione met Harry in the common room. Unlike her, he hadn't found any Slytherin to his liking. And according to him, he had been so happy to have an excuse to leave Lucius Malfoy that he almost went skipping to greet her. Hermione let out a girlish giggle at this. Once they reached the great hall they found Ron had been saving seats for them.<p>

Since it was Sunday, students were allowed to sit in whatever table they please. But, this usually meant that Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws would participate in this activity not _Slytherins_. So naturally all eyes would be on Hermione and Harry. Feeling uncofterable, Hermione looked closely at the people around her.

Even though he was sitting down, Hermione could tell that the man in front of her was very short. He was a chubby boy with mousy brown hair and nervous hands.

"Pettigrew," Hermione heard Harry whisper besides her. Harry's eyes were filled with anger and hurt. His hands were clutched tightly into fists, his knuckles white because of the force.

And Hermione couldn't blame him or say anything for a moment besides give him a sympathetic look. Harry was sitting across the person who in a couple of years would betray his friends and sell them to Voldermort. "I know what you're feeling Harry," she found herself whispering to him, but in reality she knew she didn't. "But, we can't do anything about it." She said and Harry absently nodded.

A sigh escaped her lips and she focused on the person next to Peter Pettigrew; Remus Lupin. He looked so much different then what she knew him. His clothing weren't shabby, they looked new. His hair showed no sign of grey. His amber eyes were filled with warmth and mischief, not sorrow and lack of sleep. He was a bit thinner but not scrawny. Although he wasn't as well built as Sirius, his broad strong shoulders made him look self-possessed.

_He's kind of cute_; Hermione thought but shook her head trying to assure herself he's not. _Hermione this is your third year Defense against the Dark Arts professor you're talking about! Control your teenage hormones! _She scolded herself.

He laughed over something James Potter had said and Hermione couldn't help but smile as the noise reached her ears. _No wonder Tonks liked him_, she thought as she watched him. But latter shook her head ignoring such thoughts. She instead focused now at the man next to Professor Lupin; Sirius Black. She had got to know him so far the best out of the Marauders so far. A little more then she would have liked, no denying Sirius Black was a total flirt. He was so much different than the man she knew he wore an air of casual elegance, he looked so unrecognizable as to what he had looked when she first saw him three years ago—and then the horrible reality hit her. In the future, Sirius would get wrongly accused for betraying his friends and after being in Azkaban for twelve years he would escape, only to be murdered by his cousin 2 years later. Her sad eyes traveled to Sirius once more. He was laughing at something that someone had said and then she saw a mischievous smirk was cornering his lips.

"Like what you see love?" Hermione hadn't even realized that Sirius had addressed to her until Harry had elbowed her softly in the shoulder to gain her attention.

"What, no!" Hermione said, more yelled in a defensive tone. When she saw Sirius still had a wide grin in his face. "No, don't look at me like—"

"It's okay love, I know I have that affect on people" he said smiling rather smugly.

Hermione frowned, just when she was about to offer him a retort a scoff was heard from behind her. Everyone turned to see where the new noise was coming from and saw that a very pretty woman with thick, dark red hair that fell with grace to her shoulders and had bright green almond-shaped eyes identical to Harry's had provided the noise.

"Black, do you honestly think that every girl will be crawling to your feet?" The red head spat, looking disgusted. Sirius thought a second and then a smirk curved his lips as he found something clever to reply with, but didn't have a chance as the red head continued. "Well, the answer is _no_ Black. Unlike the girls who you feast on, some of us do have brains and no not to associate with bigheaded jerks like yourself. Isn't that right?" The pretty redhead said looking towards Hermione's direction.

Hermione didn't know what to say, and thankfully for her she didn't have to say much as another voice was heard. James rose up from his seat not letting Hermione reply back or for an angry Sirius to retort to the accusations given to him.

"_Ouch_, Lily flower don't you think that was a little uncalled for?" James said though his tone and facial expression showed no signs of being hurt by the words that the redhead had used against his friend. Instead a wide grin was evident in his face as he waited for the redhead to reply to this.

"Same goes for you Potter!" Lily said bitterly. "And don't call me Lily flower"

"Why not _Lilypad_? After all we are going out its perfectly normal for me to give my girlfriend—"

"No such thing will ever happen! I already told you I will never go out with you! You are egotistical, immature, obsessive, irritating—"

"Hey!" Sirius interjected in defense of his friend, looking non-too-happily at the redhead.

"What did James ever do to you?" To her surprise it was Peter who said this. "All James wants for you is to like him,"

"What _hasn't_ he done," Lily said and Hermione couldn't tell whether this was a statement or a question. Lily didn't let anyone have a chance for anyone to respond as she continued a beat later. "Oh right, _you_ wouldn't know. You are too busy blindly idolizing him to have an opinion of your own."

Peter slimed down on his seat and tried to cover the light brush in his cheeks due to embarrassment, he had obviously been hurt by her words. With a sigh someone else spoke up."Lily, there was no reason for that." Remus said diplomatically. Lily, however, pushed back from her seat and stood up.

Hermione didn't know why this had ticked the red head so much. She didn't even remember how the argument had started. She guessed that this happened allot between the Marauders and Lily.

"I'm sorry," she said, but it was spoken to quickly to hold much meaning. "But I still can't believe Dumbledore keeps letting that _prat _walk around like he owns the school. It's no wonder you didn't make Head Boy."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled so loud that unconsciously Lily took a step back.

Remus looked away, his jaw was clenched and he was staring at his plate hard enough that if he blinked the gold metal might snap in half. He stood up suddenly and spun around and looked at Lily straight in the eye in a contemplative way. "What the heck is your problem?" Remus said he hadn't yell at her, but his had said in such a forthright tone, that it even made Hermione flinch.

"I'm so sorry," Lily stammered. Her whole face was flushed red and she took another step back away from the table.."I didn't mean to—I was just...I'm sorry Remus—"

They were distracted temporarily as a pretty thin girl who had to be about two or three inches taller than Hermione let out a fan girl type squeal. She had flowing golden locks and a striking azure gaze. She skipped her way towards them dodging her friend Lily and ignoring the greetings that James and Peter had gave her and jumped into Remus's back. Lily took this as her as an opportunity and left. Remus turned to see the face of the girl. His features soften a bit and he smiled warmly toward her direction. "Oh hi Marlene," he said smiling warmly down at her. When she had hoped off his back she pulled him into a warm embrace. Remus responded to this by awkwardly putting his arms around her which earned him a snicker from Sirius.

"I'm doing fine to Marlene, thanks for asking." Hermione heard someone say the sound had come from either James or Peter who were muttering to themselves about the blond. This had reached Marlene ears and she pulled away from Remus.

"Oh _hi_, sorry!" she said her cheeks flushed a pink color as she went to greet the two with a hug. Once she reached Sirius the wide smile across her face disappeared and a scowl replaced it. "Black," she acknowledged rather nastily.

Hermione had expected for Sirius to reply with something clever or for a smirk to appear in the corner of Sirius lips, but it didn't. Sirius just started and the blond for a moment, probably debating to himself whether or not to respond. "McKinnon," He acknowledged nastily, in a tone not louder than a whisper.

Hermione felt a sudden chill ran across her spine. The McKinnon's had been one of the most wizards of this time before they got killed by Death Eaters. The enthusiastic blond would be murdered in a couple of years from now. Last year, she had heard the blond name pop out once in the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix by an obvious drunk Sirius Black during a loud argument with Remus.

Before sending a glare at Sirius she saw the blond look toward Draco Malfoy. An obvious bewildered expression showed in her beautiful features before a warm wide smile shaped her lips. "Hello, sorry I don't think we have met—"

"That's Draco Malloy, that's Ron Weasel, Harry Creevey, and that _beautiful_ girl over there is Hermione Granger" he said in matter-of-factly way. Hermione couldn't help but have a light blush in her cheeks by the compliment.

"I'm well capable of finding out myself you insufferable—"

And just like that a huge argument started, thankfully this time there wasn't many people to witness this. Sirius had thrown an insult at Marlene before storming off. Marlene who obviously felt that they hadn't finished followed him outside the great hall.

"_I'm_ the pathetic one? That's rough coming from you!" Marlene exclaimed a sarcastic bark of laughter escaping her lips. "Don't you remember 'I need someone to care, because I feel so alone, Mars.'" Marlene mocked, her tone matching the vicious tone Sirius's voice had. "_Oh_, that's right that was complete utter bullshit!" Marlene yelled as she sent a hex towards Sirius direction which he ducked.

"Guys please stop," Hermione heard Remus meddle in; he had been trying desperately ever since the argument had started.

"You're bloody bullshit, you know that? I think I understand now why your dad left_ you_."

Marlene's face turned into a stone for a splint second and everyone in the room had stopped trying to stop them from arguing and just stare at them.

There was an awkward silence, and Hermione thought that Sirius would break into an apology. But, he didn't. He just stared at Marlene glaring at her.

"Padfoot I think—"Hermione heard Remus voice speak, but he stopped at the sound of a slap echoed around the hallway and they all had no option, but to see as Marlene's palm made contact with Sirius's face before the blond stormed off with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW.<p>

I know this was an adurpt ending, but I didn't know how to end the chapter and I didn't want it to be to long.

This chapter I wanted to show even though Lily is nice she does have a sharp tounge.

_Also,_ just to make things clear Marlene is not dating Remus. And no, she's not trying to make Sirius jealous either. She's just bitter towards him for good reasons might I add. Marlene does like Remus though, but Remus being totally clueless when it comes to these kinda of things, doesn't know yet. Also, Remus is terribly nice, but he's a bit distant because he doesn't like being to close to people due to his lycanthropy.

And I know that I was souppose to bring Snape, but I thought it would be better to introdouce him next chapter.

Next chapter Sirius will take a much minor role, he's been mentioned a lot in this chapter in last chapter. Sorry Sirius, but your sexiness has been hogging all the attention!

Also, next chapter from who's point of view should it be? I was thinking either Lily, Remus , or Harry. Or maybe a join chapter?


	4. The Slytherins

posted this, but deleted since I believe I made an error at the end. In the books, Slughorn mentioned that he would have liked to have Sirius in his house since he's had all the Blacks in his house. So, I'm implying that he liked Sirius so I went to edit that.

For the anonymous reviewer: Yes, Harry does get sorted into Slytherin. Three actually got sorted into different houses, but Harry being sorted into Slytherin isn't much of surprise unlike the other two.

On a somewhat related note, has anyone else ever taken a sorting hat quiz? I was taking quite a few today and I was enraged I tell you to find out that I kept getting sorted into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I should be put into Slytherin I look like one of the "bad guys, I'm evil! I mean, Gryffindors are such reckless and so "good". And Hufflepuffs—what the heck is a Hufflepuff?

I'm just kidding, don't kill me! I've just been watching A very Potter musical. I love my Gryfindors! And Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders, Tonks found Remus!

Now moving on the actually story! This chapter is on Harry's point of view.

**_Warning:_** _FILLER_ Chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Before the Worst <span>

**Chapter 4:**_ The Slytherins_

* * *

><p>Harry had been twisting and turning, muttering things about the Department of Mysteries all night. After trying many different sleeping positions and waking up twice in the night due to not being able to sleep because of the memories of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He finally accepted the fact that his efforts on trying to get some sleep was a lost cost, he wiped the sweat of his forehead and headed to the Slytherin common room.<p>

The Slytherin Dungeon had a low-ceiling; it was filled with low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. Harry still hadn't managed to adapt to the new temperature, but he had founded it rather conferrable and relaxing to hear the sound of swishing water in the night-time. Perhaps that was what he needed to hear to get a good two or three hours of sleep. Harry green eyes traveled to the windows hoping to see if an interesting creature would pop its head to distract his mind. Muliciber—who in the future would be a future death eater, had claimed that he had seen the giant squid appear at one of the windows earlier today.

"Can't sleep?" Harry looked away from the window and turned around to the face a man with haughty good looks. He looked quite similar to Sirius, but his hair was shorter than Sirius and his eyes were black not gray.

"Sirius, what the heck are you doing here?" Harry questioned the man with chiseled features. Sirius face seemed to darken. The man looked away, his jaw clenched. Harry didn't understand why Sirius was acting like this, he seemed rather offend. Harry's eyes traveled to the man again, he noticed that the man had Slytherin robes. _How the hell did Sirius_ _get his hands on a pair of Slytherin robes?_

Harry heard a scoff, his eyes narrowed to the person next to Sirius who had provided the unpleasant noise. He was a pallid wiry looking boy with a rather large hooked nose, black penetrating eyes, and oily black hair that jumped to about his face. The man glared at Harry before burying his face back to his copy of _Advance Potion-Making_.

"I'm not Sirius," Harry heard the other man say rather nastily. "I'm Regulus, six year" he said a beat later in a nicer tone and he extended his hand to Harry.

Harry hesitated at first, but regardless shook the hand. "Harry, seventh year" he said and Regulus acknowledge by nodding. "Sorry about that, it's just you and Sirius look very similar."

"That's reasonable, we're brothers." The man said no louder than a murmur. Regulus cleared his throat interrupting Harry's thoughts "This is Severus Snape," Regulus said pointing to the man buried into his potion book.

Snape acknowledge by a "mph" without looking up from his book. _Figures_, Harry thought. The younger Snape was just as unpleasant as the one he knew. "What's your blood status?" asked Snape. Harry tried to control the strong urge he had to roll his eyes; he had been asked this question by every Slytherin.

"Half-blood," Harry said, and Snape acknowledge by another "mph" still not taking his eyes out of the book.

"Can't sleep?" asked Regulus trying to make conversation.

"Correct, you too?"

"No, doing last minute homework,"

Snape scoff again, this time taking his eyes out of his book to glare at Regulus. "_You_ are doing your _own_ homework?"

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Correction Harry, dear ol' Severus here is _helping_ me do my homework." Regulus said, a beat later he added mockingly "_Better_?"

"Not quite," Snape said trying to hide his smile with his potion book. "I just wanted to say—"

"Severus, I'm warning you if you say 'I told you so' again this time I _will _hex you to oblivious!" said Regulus glaring at the greasy hair boy.

Snape let out a chuckle. Disbelieve ran through Harry, _did Snape just laugh?_ "Now, Black I wasn't going to say that!" Snape exclaimed and Regulus mumbled to himself "I thought so". A beat later Snape continued, "But, now that you mentioned that I did tell you to do— "began the drawling voice of Snape, but he caught himself off when not noticed the glare that Regulus was sending him. Snape let out a smirk and then once again buried his face to his copy of _Advance Potion-Making_; Regulus followed his league and did the same.

"So you like Potions?" Harry asked after a while, desperate to make a conversation.

Snape briefly nodded still not looking away from the book, "It's a very important subject," he said, "You can do so many things with potions like—"

"Yes...you can bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death," Harry murmured remembering what Snape had said in his in his first potion class.

Snape looked up directly at Harry for the first time with approval._ I'm having an almost-civil conversation with Professor Snape_, Harry mused.

"Correct,"

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't even bothered to get an hour or two of sleep and just stayed talking to Regulus and Snape. Harry had taken a quite liking to Regulus. Although Regulus was definitely much more stern then Sirius, he couldn't think of a reasonable reason why the two wouldn't have a good relationship with each other.<p>

He still didn't like Snape, but he didn't hate him anymore. Snape was a much more pleasant person without having the advantage of deducting points from him. Harry still couldn't believe he had a civil conversation with Snape without the casual point deduction.

The three talked about school, and they all seemed to share the same favorite class, DADA. After hearing the two share their love for the dark arts realization flushed to Harry. Although he seemed friendly, Regulus would grow up and join the Death Eaters at age 16. He would join the Death Eaters this year that is, if he hadn't already. This made feel Harry rather sick, so he excused himself and headed to the boy dormitory to change into a fresh pair of Slytherin robes.

Fifteen minutes later, he met Hermione at common room. She was accompanied by two other women. The two had confused him with James Potter at first. The first and older one to Harry's horror resembled Bellatrix greatly. Her looks made it clear that she was a Black; the only thing saying otherwise was that she had brown hair and was relieved to hear that she was Andromeda, who Sirius mentioned to him before as his favorite cousin. The other woman was a very pale woman with pale blond hair (almost white) and cyan eyes. Hermione introduced her as Narcissa Black. Harry hadn't even realized it was Narcissa Black; she didn't have that donning expression that suggested that she was sniffing dung nor did she speak in a cold voice. Andromeda linked arms with her younger sister and excused herself saying that she was headed to the great hall for breakfast.

Once they left, Hermione gave her opinion on Narcissa saying that although she didn't have a cold voice nor had that donning expression she was very snobby. She also voiced out saying that she did like Andromeda. Harry told her about Regulus and Snape, and a look of concern was evident in Hermione's features. She warned him to stay away from them. The two were forced to sit in the Slytherin table, and they were accompanied with Andromeda, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda and Narcissa seemed to be close, which made Harry feel disgusted at how later on Narcissa would later cut of contact with her only because of the fact that she would married Ted Tonks.

They finished rather quickly purposely, not wanting to be around to much with the Slytherins. He had made the conclusion that he felt the same way about as Narcissa as Hermione did, she was snobby. He didn't like younger Lucius either since it was evident that he believed he was better than anyone.

As they stood up, a redhead walked up to them. Lily Evans, his mom. He knew that the fiery red head and his father didn't like each other during school, but he was stunned to see her attitude towards the Marauders yesterday. It made him wonder how he ended up being born in the first place. She informed them that Dumbledore had asked her to show them around. And that Dumbledore had asked the "prat" to show Ron and Malfoy around the school.

She showed them to the first period, Advance potion. And to his luck introduce them to a younger looking Professor Slughorn. Hermione informed Harry that he might still be able to get that memory.

To everyone's annoyance Slughorn separated them into pairs which purposely involved most Slytherins being paired with the Gryffindors. Harry noticed that Andromeda was paired with a Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks who she would later grow up to marry, but she didn't look to happy about it. He guessed that maybe this would be the first time the two would interact with each other.

Hermione had been paired up with Sirius. And Harry had been more then glad to be paired up with his mother; finally he would have a moment to finally talk to her. But as soon as the fiery red head sat down, she didn't bother to look at him in the eye. She quickly began to work at the task at hand; they had to create an antidote following the Golpalott's Third Law. Harry was just about to suggest to his mother to use a bezoar, but he heard the soft voice of Hermione from in back of him whisper to Sirius. "What if I told you we could get full-credit without doing any work?"He heard Hermione say to Sirius, Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione with the bezoar resting in her palm.

"Well, my love I'll say that your amazing and ask for your hand in marriage," Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes._ Bloody hypocrite_, he thought bitterly. Hermione had been scolding him since he got the Half Blood Prince copy of _Advance Potion-Making_ in his hands for not following the 'official instructions'. Yet here she was using the bezoar as an antidote.

"Creevey, are you planning on doing anything?" said his mother in a non-polite tone from besides him interrupting his thoughts. "Creevey, hello?"

Harry spun his head to face his mother. He had forgotten he had token the surname of the Creeveys. "Oh, um, right sorry"

Lily blinked, she looked at Harry was a puzzled expression. "What?" answered Harry rather defensively.

Slowly, a rosy scarlet color spread over Lily's cheeks, making her face take on an almost childlike appearance. She quickly turned her head away, embarrassed by her reaction. A beat later Lily turned back to face Harry, the red in her cheeks faded a bit. She offered him an embarrass smile before speaking, "Sorry for staring, it's just you look _so_ much like that prat," she said pointing her head towards the direction James was sitting. "So I thought wrongly that you were as obnoxious as he was, I'm sorry." She said offering him a sympathetic smile.

Harry nodded, not sure on how to reply.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you," Lily began, when she notice Harry didn't reply she continued with a warm smile. "Why don't we start over? I'm Lily Evans, your Harry right?" she said extending her hand to Harry.

Harry shook it, a smile curved on his lips and he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Professor Slughorn that they were out of time. Harry heard Lily curse to the air.

"Ah, very good Severus!" at the mention of Snape, Lily body stiffen as she let out a scoff. When Slughorn looked at Snape's partner the broad smile in his face disappeared. "I-_I_ guess you also did a good job, Mr. L-_lupin_" Harry heard Slughorn say through stuttering lips. Harry guessed that Slughorn was aware that Remus was a werewolf.

No one besides Remus and Snape finished their potion. Slughorn showed a bit of disappointment to find out two of their top students, Lucius and Lily haven't finished. Lucius countered this by blaming it on James. When Slughorn got to Hermione and Sirius, he let out a gasp before roaring with laughter. Hermione responded by offering him a cheeky grin.

"Ah, you have nerve Mrs…"

"Mrs. Granger,"

"Mrs. Granger very clever indeed!10 points to Slytherin for sheer cheek!" Slughorn boomed with a broad smile. "Mrs. Granger, sorry I don't recognize your surname did your mother happen to be—"

"What about Gryffindor?" Sirius called out, interrupting Slughorn. Slughorn faced Sirius with evident puzzlement.

"What about Gryffindor?"

"Shouldn't I get points for Gryffindor, since I _kinda_ helped Hermione?"

Slughorn let out a laugh and then walked away leaving a very confused and annoyed Sirius Black behind. "Alright, class dismiss! Mrs. Granger please stay I would like to speak to you."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the abrupt ending! I didn't know how to ended, and I didn't want to make it that big.<p>

Anyways, I wanted to put a little in there about the Slytherins. I always was intrigued by Regulus, so I would like to put his relationship with Sirius in the story.

Next chapter would most likely be from Ron's point of view. I've been leaving him out of the story, SMH.

**Please review**. Promise next chapter will be better!


	5. Mad World

So I was watching Deathly Hallows part 2 a few days ago and after I stopped crying like a little bitch at Snape memory(No matter how many times I've seen it, I can't help but cry), I realized something that I hadn't before. It really pissed me off to see that Lily's negative opinion on James is not shone. Instead it's like love at first sight.*sighs* Well, I guess the movie can't have _every_ detail of the book. Even if they _could've_ have briefly explained the real relationship in less time than twenty seconds. So, it's okay David Yates that you happened not to mentioned this about ONE OF THE BEST COUPLES IN HARRY POTTER.

*breath*

*breath*

*breath*

So before I start a full rant here's the new chapter from Ron's point of view! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Before the Worst<span>

**Chapter 5: **_Mad World_

* * *

><p><em>All around me are familiar faces.<em>

* * *

><p>Ron bit his upper lip trying to control himself from letting out a cocky grin. The face of his opponent creased. Disappointment clearly showed on the man features as the edges of his smile pulled down, causing a heart wrenching frown. The man's reaction made the corner of Ron's lips curled, involuntarily - and he fought back hard as his cheeks swelled momentarily with the pressure – but his efforts were no use and he let out a muffle laugh. His laughter erupted, echoing down the room. Ron instantly stopped and looked away sheepishly when he noticed his opponent glare.<p>

"Wow," Pettigrew began; his mouth was open as wide as Lupin. A beat later he continued, his voice still showed that he was still surprise. "I can't believe you beat Moony,"

Once Ron heard Peter disbelieve, he let out a victory grin run across his face. A grin which could've easily mistaken by an arrogant smirk. Lupin was shaking his head mumbling things under his breath. Sirius wore an identical expression as Peter. Malfoy rolled his eyes at the scene, clearly not caring. And James though shocked let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Oh relax Moony!" James exclaimed letting out a chuckle. His tone of voice made it evident that he found his friend reaction humorous. "You're acting as if Weasel here stole your chocolate,"

Remus chose to ignore his friend comment, he continued on muttering things under his breath._ "This is not possible, he must have cheated…"_ Ron managed to hear Lupin mutter. Ron let a chuckle escape his lips. Ron grinned broadly, but he couldn't under estimate his opponent. Although he lost, Remus Lupin had to be the only opponent that Ron had ever considered to be in his league. Ron had always won easily when it came to wizard chess, so he had found it refreshing to finally have faced someone challenging. Remus though seemed not to share the same opinion as Ron._ "Yes…that has to be the only reasonable explanation…"_

"Oh come on Moony!" James exclaimed letting a chuckle escape from his lips. "Relax Moony, your acting as if you never lost!" When met with no response James tried to offer a stern look to Remus, but failed as his eyes clearly showed that he found the whole situation amusing. "Moony you can't be serious…"

"No I am!"

Peter laughed out loud. James and Remus let out a groan of annoyance at the over used joke. Malfoy rolled his eyes and seem to mutter something under his breath that didn't reach Ron's ears. Ron couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why do they call you Moony?" Everyone spun their heads to face the person that had spoken. Ron was just about to respond to Draco, but he realized that he wasn't supposed to know.

"It's just a nickname," Remus said with a shrug of shoulder, but his tone though said other wise and his face had notably paled.

"But why Moony out of all things?"

Remus swallowed and he seemed to have gotten paler. There was a beat, and none of the Marauders met Draco gaze. Finally Sirius spoke up, "No reason just a random nickname, after all we were kids when we made them up," he said confidently, but Ron could see the worry in his eyes. "I think it was for Remus fascination with wolves" he quickly added when he noticed Draco's mouth shaping another question.

Draco still didn't seem convinced by this and his lips twitched forming another question. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, James spoke up desperate to change the conversation. "Anyways…" he began."Let's go hex some Slytherins!"

* * *

><p><em>Worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races.<em>

* * *

><p>Even though it took everything in him not to hex Pettigrew (For Gordic sake, he let him sleep in<em> his<em> bed!), Ron liked being around the Marauders. He found the quartet quite entertaining and they could easily distract him from thinking of _home_. Ron let out a sad sigh as his eyes shifted from two particular 6th year Gryffindors. Gideon and Fabian Prewett looked almost exactly like Fred & George. James had introduce them to him and Draco as members of "The best Gryffindor Quidditch team Hogwarts had _ever_ had lead by the greatest Quidditch captain that their will _ever_ be." Just like Fred and George, Fabian and Gideon were both Gryffindor beaters. But unlike Fred and George, Ron could somewhat tell from his brief encounter with his uncles that Fabian and Gideon didn't seem to have that thrive for mischief as Ron's brothers did. If anything, Hagrid was right to compare Fred and George to the Marauders.

A sudden unexpected shiver ran across Ron's back. He was surrounded by dead people. Out of all the people he had met almost all of them would end up dead. When he got back to the future, _if_ he ever got back there was no point going around the harsh but true fact that Fabian, Gideon, James, Sirius, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Dorcras Meadows along with others will all be _dead_.

Ron shook his head dismissing such negative things. This had been the first time he thought of this things, and it wasn't much like him to be even thinking of things like this. But, when James introduced him to his soon to be dead uncles, he just couldn't help it. He knew the thought had run across all their minds before —_well_ _everyone except for Malfoy_. He was certain that the former Slytherin didn't care about what was soon to happen to his roommates, if not he was thinking of ways to kill them sooner. A scowl appeared on Ron's face as thoughts of Draco appeared in his head, he couldn't possibly think of a reason why a rat like Draco would be place in Gryffindor. The sorting hat had to be bloody insane to put him in Gryffindor while his best friends were placed into Slytherins. Ron shook his head again there was no point of thinking about this things. He shifted his gaze to the Marauders and noticed that James had been studying him; his signature arrogant smirk that usually lay plastered in his face had been replaced by a look of evident puzzlement.

At the same time both looked away sheepishly for a second before shifting their gaze towards the person who was currently talking.

"I don't know guys—"

A scoff interrupted Lupin. Sirius took the time to glare at his best friend direction (a glare which was returned) before speaking. "Oy! Come on Moony it's not harsh at all and not to mention it would be hilarious!" Sirius began his voice full of enthusiasm. When he noticed that his friend didn't respond he continued. "Besides, you were the one who came up with it…"

Remus didn't even seemed even a bit convinced, and if he did. He sure knew how to hide it. A frown appeared in his features as he began to talk. "Padfoot, I was joking!" he said, his tone of voice clearly showed that he was a bit annoyed.

"Oh, bugger" Sirius mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed. A brief frown appeared in his face before his lips curled up into wide mischievous grin. "But Moony it's a complete genius idea! Would you imagine how frustrated they would be when they realize they can't do anything about it?"

Remus said nothing. "Please?" Sirius said widening his eyes like a puppy asking for food. Ron turned around as he felt pair of eyes starting at them. The eyes belonged to two pair of Ravenclaw girls who looked to be around his age. They all let out a dreamy sigh as they stared dreamingly at Sirius. Ron turned back to the Marauders and noticed that Remus didn't seem to share the same opinion at his friend action as the Ravenclaw girls did; he simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on Moony!" Peter said beside him encouragingly.

This still didn't change his mind and he rolled his eyes once again. "What are you guys talking about?" asked a puzzled James Potter.

"Only one of the best pranks that I've had ever heard, something that would bring humiliation to the Slytherins," Sirius said. James eyebrows shot up in curiosity. Sirius took this as a sign to go on, "To jinx the _m _word so that every time the Slytherins say it they would be force to break out and sing a muggle song!"

"That is bloody genius!" Ron blurred out by accident, a light blush appeared in his cheeks out of embarrassment, gladly none of the Marauders noticed since they were too busy trying to make the prank to happen.

"Yes it is come on Moony!"

Remus scoffed, he was starting to get a bit red out of annoyance. "I said no Prongs!"

None of the Marauders seemed to take this as his final answer. Soon, they all began to chant loudly "Moony" in order to try to convince him. This got the attention of everyone in the great hall, and soon most of the great hall seemed to join in. Draco choked a bit when he heard everyone join the chant. Ron smirked and joined the chant.

Remus saw red, out of annoyance and embarrassment. Ron had learned that Remus Lupin unlike the other Marauders absolutely hated_ attention_. Something which was hard not having when you were a Marauder, even being around the Marauders made you gain popularity quickly.

"Stop it!" Remus exclaimed! "We are going to get in trouble!"

Ron noticed Peter hesitated, but when he noticed that the other two Marauders ignored Remus wishes and continued chanting he did the same.

Professor McGonagall stood up and asked—_demanded_ the students to be quite but no one seemed to listen. She went to ask Dumbledore for assistance, but he didn't give any help and continued on chuckling at the student's reaction. Ron stopped his chanting and his mouth dropped when he noticed Dumbledore joined the chanting.

Remus face matched the shade of Lily's hair, and he finally seemed to crack. "Alright! Alright!" he exclaimed. "Fine, just shut up!" he spat.

Regardless that they had no idea what Remus had to agree to, the great hall erupted to victory cheers much to Remus displeasure.

When everyone quite down and almost everyone returned to their own business Sirius spoke up. "Really Moony?" Sirius exclaimed, he sounded a tad shocked that his friend caved in.

"Really _Sirius_," Remus said bitterly. "Now shut up before I hex you."

Sirius swallowed. "_Ouch_, be careful Prongs were in name bases now!"

* * *

><p><em>Going nowhere, going nowhere. <em>

* * *

><p>When they stood up a group of girls approached Sirius. A simple hello made the group of girls let out a squeal. Sirius continued walking, a smirk now attached to his lips. "So how are we going to pull this—<em>oh<em>, hello my love!" he said pressing his lips to the girl hand. Hermione (who was accompanied by Harry) notably turned scarlet.

Ron let out a scowl at this. Ron had expected for her to slap him or even offer him a sarcastic retort; instead she let out a small giggle. He had only seen her act around this to someone before and that was the idiot of Victor Krum. He found this disgusting, ever more than when she was with Krum. It was bad enough when she was with Victor who had been three years older than her. Now here she was giggling and fawning over a guy who could be her dad.

His face turned purple and he felt himself growing furious—no, _enrage_ —outraged—_incensed_. He didn't know why he felt this way. He couldn't even hear Harry who had been calling his name several times. A red faced, narrowed eyes, lips drawn, and veins protruding Ron Weasley headed toward Hermione and Sirius. His teeth clenched and his hands closed to a tight fist.

"Is there something wrong Ron?" he heard Hermione ask, puzzlement and concern was written all over her face.

He turned his gaze toward Sirius and then Hermione again. Just as he was about to take a jab at the man he did something that surprised even him. Something that he couldn't possibly begin to explain the reasoning on what he wanted to do. He stepped forward, blocking her path. Reached up and grabbing her face with both hands rather forcefully and pressed his lips to her. She let out a gasp between the kiss. A beat later a sudden thud was heard. She seemed to have dropped her books, he felt her reached his shoulders to pull him closer.

_She was kissing him back._

She then suddenly pulled away. The wide grin in Ron's face diminished when he caught a glimpse at the brunette. Her face contorted in an- consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits. She stalked towards him, hair was wilder than usual and her hands were closed into fists. _Shit_, was the only thing that ran through his mind. She didn't let him think of anything else because she shoved him.

He stumbled on his own two feet. He tried to maintain his balance as the angry girl counting on shoving him. He heard Sirius laugh right next to him, but was instantly silence by a single look of Hermione.

"You!" she yelled, her voice was shrill. "How dare you!" she exclaimed while poking his chest. Ron was trying to find an answer, but was interrupted by another poke. "Don't answer that you—you—"she didn't finish her sentence, she was too furious to rationally think. She countine on punching him.

"Hermione—"

"Stay out of this Harry!" she exclaimed, her face flushed. She continued on sending jabs towards Ron's direction.

_Well, this isn't how I expected it to go…Godric help me, Hogwarts is a mad world._

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE REVIEW.<em>

The song is mad word by Gary Jules. No idea why I incorporated to this chapter, maybe because I just happen to be listening to it while writing this chapter.

Also, so sorry for taking long to update. I haven't really jnow what to do with the last cchapter and this one. Next chapter I do though.

One, thing I've always wonder. When you guys think of a younger Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, and Snape...etc what actor/actress do you think(would like) would play them?

**Next chapter:** _Marauders chapter—_a week passes and the date of the next Hogsmeade trip is announced.


	6. October 4

Thank you GoddessAerith, V Evergreen, and SciFiChik for reviewing last chapter. GoddessAerith, no I haven't decided who will end up with Hermione yet. I'm going to build a relationship (not necceray an obvious romantic one) with all the candidates I could see her which are the following: Ron, Draco, Sirius, & Remus. And if in the end I can't choose, I'll let you guys choose. I don't know really about Snivellus —_opps_, hehe I mean_ Snape_**, **but I'll see what I can do.

Also what actors do you think would be perfect to act as characters of the people of the Marauders era? I think Andrew Garfield is perfect to be Remus Lupin & Karen Gillian is MADE to play Lily Evans. For Sirius I think Ian Somerhandler or Ben Barnes. What's your dream cast?

IMPORTANT: just so you know…. James is in bold, Remus in italics, Peter is normal, and Sirius is bold/italics.

* * *

><p><span>Before the Worst<span>

**Chapter 6:**_ October 4_

* * *

><p><strong>BE HONEST.<strong>

**What was your first impression on your fellow Marauders? In THREE words. GO!**

**James's impression of...**

**Sirius- Loud, hilarious, wicked**

**Peter- small, annoying, follower**

**Remus-smart, thin, tired.**

**NOTE: Peter that was my FIRST opinion on you so I hope you don't get offended. My opinion has changed greatly and I can honestly say I consider you one of my best mates!**

**x**

_Remus's first impression of:_

_James- cocky, loud, showoff_

_Sirius-LOUD, bold, annoying_

_Peter-quite, reserved, friendly_

_NOTE: I spend most of first year trying to run away from you lot only to be pulled back by Sirius. This was because I didn't want to get close to anyone because of my 'furry little problem'. My opinion has changed allot from the first year. When I first met you all, I hated James, but now that I gotten the chance you know you all I can honestly say that I've had grown to...hate you all equally._

x

Peter's first impression of:

James-cool, smart, funny

Remus-shy, smart, kind

Sirius-scary, loud, intimidating

NOTE: I understand James, and thanks you're like a brother to me. Aw, Remus you can't honestly mean that! You love us right?

x

**_What Padfoot thought of you WANKERS:_**

**_Prongs: Who is this twat?_**

**_Wormtail: terrified mousy bloke_**

**_Moony: bookish, but corruptible_**

**_NOTE: By scary you mean...Scarily irresistible, right? And Remmy I know that in reality you love me allot...yes, IN A TOTALLY GAY WAY. This is just your way to try and hide your feelings towards me, but WE know. So why don't you say we both stop playing this little game and head to the broom closet later tonight. I'll be the_**—

Remus removed his amber eyes from the parchment and tried to control the strong urge he had to gag. He didn't even bother finishing reading what Sirius wrote to his stomach benefit. James and Peter had obviously read what Sirius wrote before him, as they were both unsuccessfully trying to control their laughter. Remus was about to send a glare towards his friend's direction, but his features instantly turned to a grimace when he felt someone put an arm around him in a non-friendly manner.

"So what do you say love? Later tonight, that is if you can hold the temptation until then…" Sirius purred, "As always, I'm at your service…" Sirius added, letting his voice trail of in a suggestive manner.

"Erm—that sounds tempting…b-but, I'm going to need to pass tonight," Remus said sneakily removing Sirius hands away from him, which had somehow ended up on his waist. "_L-love." _he added awkwardly.

James and Peter, if possible, laughed harder. Their faces resembled a tomato because of laughing so hard. Remus tried his best not to roll his eyes. He knew that it was best to go along with it when James and Sirius acted gay around him. If he didn't it, it would only tempt them to continue.

Sirius held his hand towards his heart in mock offense. "But Remyboo I've been planning this occasion for ages." He said, folding his arms dramatically. "Surely you can—"

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I can't." and without waiting for a response Remus fled from the boys dormitory.

"Aw, Padfoot I'm afraid our little Moony is still playing hard to get!" Remus heard James exclaimed, a chorus of laughter followed this.

"I'm afraid so Prongs..." Sirius said faking a dramatic sigh. "At least I still have you love—"

* * *

><p>Remus leaned back against his chair, his breath leaving him in one long exhausted sigh. He felt completely and utterly drained, his body laced with an almost painful fatigue that made him want to crawl into bed and sleep for about a week. The main cause for his weariness wasn't surprising - Remus normally felt this way before a full moon. And to add to the cumulative result of his weariness was the good amount of NEWT classes he was taking this year and dealing with his friends crazy antics didn't help him much either.<p>

With a sigh, Remus rubbed his eyes with his hands. Remus head spun up so fast that it couldn't possibly be healthy for his neck. He couldn't help but frown at the girl who had provided the unpleasant noise with the chair. It had sounded very much like a screech.

"Sorry," said Hermione apologetically. "Mind if I sit here Remus?"

"Go ahead," he said forcing a smile.

They both work to a conferrable silence. They've been doing so for the last week much to Lily displeasure. Remus had learn that Hermione was in fact very bright, and since he had been studying with her allot lately his grades had gone up and had slightly surpassed Lily's. Something that he had only accomplished once before. Lily had now been bump to the third best student in her year. Something which didn't sit well with Lily Evans at all. James had found it cute how she now she was always in the common room writing fiercely, Remus had found it rather intimating.

Remus chuckled at the thought of the red head and let his eyes wander around the Library. He spotted two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and - _her_. He started liking Dorcras Meadows towards the end of last year. He had caught of contact with her ever since he realized he had started gaining feelings for her. He couldn't risk the chance to fall in love with someone again, he still hadn't gone over the fact how Mary reacted when she found out he was a werewolf.

"So…" he looked up to face Hermione. She had a smirk on her face which told him couldn't be good. "Someone has a little crush on someone doesn't he," she teased. Remus couldn't tell if she had said this as a question or a statement.

Remus felt himself gaining a new shade of color. He hesitated at first, and then let out a scoff. "Psh, _no._"

"Ah, I knew it!" Hermione beamed. "So who is it?"

Remus blinked. He was surprised the brunette was so eager to find out; he could've sworn he thought he knew her. He would expect such behavior from Marlene, but certainly not from Hermione Granger. Just two days ago she had scolded Marlene and told her to mind her own business when she had asked if Hermione had feelings for Weasel. _Aha, _he thought. It was a low blow, but drastic things calls for drastic measures.

"So Hermione, do you fancy Ron?"

Just like that the broad smile from her face disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. She stood up and gather her books quickly. She then disappeared, more quickly if possible, but not before sending a glare towards his direction.

* * *

><p>"Padfoot,"<p>

"What?" asked Sirius, who wasn't even bothering to look at James as he was to consternating on beating Peter at a game at Exploding Snap.

"I was thinking about—"

"Lily," Sirius suggested.

"Yes, but no—shut up!" James said hastily, he only received a shrug from Sirius. With a roll of eyes a beat later James continued. "I was thinking we should have a 5th Marauder,"

Sirius stopped at tracks; he turned to James and looks him straight in the eye. "Who?"

"Draco—"

"No." Sirius said simply and turned back to continue on playing. "I don't like him,"

"But he's perfect—" James cried, Peter nodded in approval.

"Don't trust him." Sirius said interrupting James. "I rather have Weasel, even though he has no potential what's so ever," Sirius said in a matter-of-factly way.

James gave a long weary sigh. "What if we gave him tests?" James suggested.

Sirius turned to face James once again, he arched an eyebrow. "Go on,"

"We could give him tasks," James suggested with a shrug. "Like, sneak into the kitchens for one, if he passes he's in."

Sirius seemed to give this some thought. He seemed to have caved, with a sigh he added. "We'll see, but if he betrays us it'll be Moony who suffers not us." James gave him a concern look which Sirius responded by shifting awkwardly. "What?" he exclaimed, annoyed.

"I just never thought I shall live the day when Sirius Black thinks of someone else other then himself, "James said, he gave a huge dramatic gasp that startled Peter. "Is it possible that Messrs. Padfoot has finally grown up?" he said while adding another overdramatic gasp.

"Har har—Shut up," Sirius said simply, his tone showed that he was clearly annoyed.

James was just about to press it more, but he decided against it. "Padfoot, any quests you have in mind this week?" asked James, when he noticed the clear bewilderment in Sirius features, he added hastily. "Any hearts that need breaking?" he said with a smirk.

A smirk appeared on Sirius chiseled features. "I was thinking Granger,"

A frown appeared in James features. "But, she's off-limits"

"Says who?" Sirius said amusement in his tone.

"Weasel,"

"Oh come on!" Sirius said with a chuckle, at the same precise time the cards exploded. "I win again!" he announced proudly sticking his tongue immaturely at Peter. "So James? What if Weasel likes her? Quidditch has a keeper doesn't mean you can't score!"

James didn't push this, he just responded by rolling his eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I just got an amazing prank idea!"

* * *

><p>Peter Pettigrew was eating dinner alone. Fate had dealt him a better hand than his friend James, it seemed. It was time for lunch, and due to Sirius prank it was almost impossible to leave the common room unharmed. When the chaos began, Peter and James shared a look of anxious anticipation. Peter had quietly slipped into his Animagus form, a rat. And after sparing an apologetic look at the friend he was leaving behind, he had ran across the common room and skidded through the door just before it was slammed shut. Now he sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, shrugging off inquiries as to the location of his friends, wondering if he should collect some food in his pockets to take back to James.<p>

"Draco! Ron! Over here!" he cried. He caught eye contact with Ron, but Ron just looked away. _What was that all about?_

* * *

><p>James Potter was considering his options. His eyes raked the dormitory, counting his exits and formulating as many escape plans as possible. Unfortunately, the only door out was currently blocked and his only other option was pitching himself out the window of Gryffindor Tower, which would be fatal because it was, in fact, a tower.<p>

James face light up once he caught a glimpse of red hair. Lily was in a prominent corner of the common room curled up in an arm chair. Her features showed a slight crease and she was biting her lower lip - James took note that she always did this when she was lost in thought or confuse. She was writing fiercely in her notebook, James couldn't help but chuckle how cute she looked doing this. He could only help. He silently thanked Hermione and Remus for bringing Lily in such adorable state.

She was so competitive when it came to her studies and he was so competitive when it came to Quidditch. _How couldn't she see they were meant to be?_

"Lily flower!" he beamed.

The slight creased in Lily's features turned into a full frown. She didn't bother to look up, she acknowledge him with a sigh. "Go away Potter, I'm busy." she spat.

But James didn't comply with this, it only made his grin widen. _This would be a very entraining evening._

James gave a gasp, so loud that it startled Lily enough to make her look up. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lily cried, she gave him a concern look.

"It's the sound of my heart breaking," he said while offering her a long dramatic sigh and placing his hand over his heart in mock offense.

Lily responded to this with a scoff and then returned to writing furiously on her notebook. "I didn't even realize you had a heart" she was quick to add.

"I do," James said. Lily looked up to face him. Half-interested on what he had to say, half-challenging him to continue. "And it beats for you only,"

Lily didn't respond to this quickly; to his surprise she didn't even roll her eyes. She started at him directly at his eyes for about a minute, as if trying to read him. Before shaking her head disapprovingly and continue on doing her work. "Sod of Potter," she said not even bothering to look up. When he responded with a no she sighed.

A smirk started to form on James lips.

* * *

><p>Remus face light up when he saw a certain blond coming his way.<p>

"Remmy!" Marlene squealed only to be scolded by Madam Pince, the librarian - to keep her voice down. Marlene simply shrugged as she walked her way to Remus and gave him a half-hug. "_Opps_," she said and let out a giggle. Madam Pince gave her a stern look.

"Hi Marlene," Remus greeted and offered her a genuine smile which she returned.

"Hi Remus, you 'ight? You look horrible"

Remus couldn't help, but chuckled at the girl honesty."I'm feeling a little ill,"

"Aw, poor baby! By the way, Remus did you know what happen to Hermione?" Marlene asked. Remus shook his head, he leaned closer concern. "I just walked by her and greeted her and she almost bit my head off," she said shaking her head disapprovingly.

_Oh,_ Remus thought. He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. Marlene looked at him bemused. "I might of mention Ron..."

"Oh, that explains it!" she said letting out a small giggle, a beat later she continued. "Remus, I wanted to ask you something..." she said letting her voice trail off.

Remus gave her a concern look and signaled her to go on. She bit her bottom lip. A nervous habit of hers. "Well, you know...in two week it's Hogsmeade weekend." she began, when she noticed Remus didn't take the hint she continued. "And I was wondering, if you might've wanted to go with me..." she pressed, looking at the table.

Remus hesitated. "As friends—"

"W-_w_-Well, I-I was hoping to go as_ more_ than just friends." she said through stuttering lips, still not bothering to look at Remus in the eyes.

Remus froze. _She couldn't possibly mean as—"_Do you mean as—"

"Yeah," she said simply, forcing herself to look at him.

"Um, erm—" he didn't know what to say. His brain was still in shock.

"Remus, don't you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked hopefully.

Remus met her azure gaze. "Honestly Marlene I don't," he bluntly said, it shocked Remus himself that he had answered to her like that. "Sorry," he was quick to add.

She didn't respond, she bit her bottom lip which was quivering. Her eyes were becoming watery. And tears started running down her face. Remus began to panic he didn't expect her to begin crying. He wiped a tear from her face, "Mar please don't cry, there are far better guys—"

But she didn't let him finish as she stormed out of the Library while chocking on sobs.

* * *

><p>Disbelieve ran through Sirius once he heard Remus between him and Marlene. He didn't know how he felt about this; he wanted to shout until his throat when dry. At first he felt rather upset, he then felt himself feeling more tense, and then later furious. He saw red, he felt hot, but powerful too. He wanted to <em>hurt<em> Remus._ But why?_ The other part of him asked. Why did he feel this? Remus didn't do nothing wrong to him.

Did he feel jealous? _But that's ridiculous_, Sirius thought. Why would he feel jealous? Of Remus? Hardly. Was it because of Marlene? It didn't make sense to him. He felt nothing for Marleene, he never did. I_f so, why do you feel this way?_ The inner voice in him spoke. _Is it because she's finally moved on?_ But that's ridiculous—_and out of all people, Remus. One of your best mates._

Shut up.

He didn't like Marlene, never did. She was just shag. One that he regretted in fact, since it ruined their friendship.

"Look Padfoot WOOF WOOF."

Sirius turned to who was provided the noise. James (with the help of Ron who's wand had provided the Wand-Lighting Charm) had created a shadow animal in the shape of a dog.

"How bloody funny."

"It's you, Padfoot."

"Really, Wormtail? I had no idea!"

Draco looked bemused. _How stupid could Peter get? Ron and Draco could find out they were Animagus!_

"Very funny, I think."

"You know what I thinks' funny, Peter? Your legs, jeez, they're hairier than me when I'm Snuffles!"

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW.<p>

Sorry for the long wait by the way! I've been very busy, so I hope the long chapter made it up for you! Oh, and the title of the chapter...I've never been good with tittles, but at least you know what day it is!

Also, I apologize I didn't mention too much of the time travelers in this chapter, but I will make it up for you!

Next Chapter is Draco's!

Nex**t Chapter:** Draco deals what he believes is right and wrong. ALSO, Quidditch tryouts!


	7. Only Human

Thank you HarryPotter fan2311, Bloodfire87, FleurSuoh, and GinaFlavoredBean for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry for the last update, but I've been very busy with school as of late.

Also I wanted to say that I've been trying not to go to OOC with the characters. Like Draco, I'm not going to change him straight away to Mr. Nice guy.

And without further ado here's the next chapter! This chapter is in Draco's point of view.

* * *

><p><span>Before the Worst<span>

**Chapter 7: **_Only Human_

* * *

><p>Draco had found himself drifting to sleep allot more than he did back in 1996. He had felt the weight removed from his shoulders, the pressure slowly fading away – that was until earlier today.<p>

Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had crossed the final straw by calling Lily Evans a mudblood during potions. James had responded to this by sending not one, but multiple hexes towards Lucius direction. Before Draco could even blink or even fully acknowledge what was going on. A duel had started between the two and soon members from both houses joined. After Slughorn had first expressed how outrage he was as well as his disappointment he had gave them both detention, ignoring Lucius objection. After that, to both James and Lucius joy and Draco's displeasure Slughorn switched their partners. Draco's partner, Abelia Zambini was paired up with James and by default Draco was paired up with father.

They hadn't talked much, but the pressure that Draco felt before the time turner incident grew again. Draco studied the design on his left forearm. A bitter laugh escaped his lips, ever since the time traveling incident he had been desperate to lose the blood-traitor Weasley as well as the Marauders in order to speak to his father, but now that he had the chance to speak to his father he had no idea what to say or how to even begin.

Draco's eyebrows met into a frown, he quickly hid the dark mark under his sleeve. It was quiet,_ too_ quiet. Draco felt himself grimaced, today had been a full moon. He still couldn't believe he was sleeping in the same room as that filthy half-breed. Since it was a full moon this meant that obviously Lupin was gone, his excuse being that he was visiting his ill grandmother. Oddly Sirius Black and James Potter were gone as well, but Draco didn't give it much a thought. They were both probably working on a prank or eating in the kitchens. Also, Frank was sleeping in the head dorms for some reason. Draco's best guess for this arrangement was that James must have managed to piss the mudblood so much that even James decided it was best to be away.

Because of all of this, naturally the only background noise Draco's thinking had was Pettigrew's and Weasley's loud snoring. And now the background noise to Draco's thinking had gotten completely silent. His thoughts on why the snoring had stopped were instantly cut short and answered. A boy with untidy black hair appeared, poking in through his curtains, eyes wide from the dark and a lack of glasses.

"You awake Draco?" James asked in his best attempt to whisper. Sadly, Draco had noticed that James Potter had never mastered the art of being quiet.

Draco, eyes wide awake, couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious answer. James seemed to have read his mind because he responded to Draco with a roll of eyes of his own. "Yeah, yeah I know." he said hastily, sending a glare towards Draco's direction, but the small smile that tug in his lips gave it away that he wasn't even slightly mad. "Can I come in?" Draco didn't even get a chance to respond because even though James had asked, he already had, closing the curtains behind him and muttering a quick silencing charm. "Shove over, mate." he said."Want a tart?"

Draco shifted over his bed, allowing James to get more conferrable. He shook his, "No thanks, where did you even get them?"

"'E and 'adoot brough' em back f'om theh' 'itchen." he said while trying to swallow a bunch of tarts.

Draco snorted at James's antics, instantly comforted. He always felt that way around James, whose easy going, sometimes tactless mannerisms seemed to be what he needed right now. "Me and Padfoot brought them back from the kitchen." James clarified, smiling when Draco nodded. "Anyways, why are you up?"

"Why are _you_?"

"Fun never sleeps!" James exclaimed with a broad smile.

Draco only responded to this by rolling his eyes. A beat later when he notices the look of concern James flashed him he said. "Just been thinking..." Draco said letting his voice trail of.

"About?"

"You know life," he said simply, when he noticed the look of bemused that was all over James with a sigh he continued. "You know the future—J-James why are you_ laughing_?" Draco exclaimed his tone of voice showing that he clearly was annoyed.

After a minute of laughing, James stopped with a chuckle. He wiped the tear away from his eye. "About the future? _Really_ Draco? You're starting to scare me, I think Remus is starting to rub on you..." he said trailing off with another chuckle. Draco just glared at the taller boy, _nerve does that boy have comparing a Malfoy to a filthy werewolf!_ "_Oh_ _come on_ Draco! I ain't daft. Please tell me what's _actually_ bothering you! I hate being uninformed."

"Fine." Draco huffed, stopping a minute to think on what to say. He didn't want to give too much information out, with a sigh Draco continued "Before coming here, I had allot of things going on with my life. I had to make very hard decisions..." his voice trailed off, he looked up to face James for the first time since he had begun talking. He had expected James to be biting his lip trying to control muffled laughter, but the only thing that was starting back at Draco were concerned eyes. "I've made decisions that I-_I_ regret. And, I—" Draco stopped once he felt that a sob had found its way his throat. Draco caught his breath, his brow inadvertently beginning to sweat.

"It's alright mate – you don't have to go into detail if you don't want to," James assured, he placed his hand on Draco shoulder trying to give the boy a bit of comfort.

Draco met James gaze. He liked that James unlike Sirius, knew not when to press a matter. He looked sad, concerned, was it..._pity? _Although Draco appreciated James being concerned and all, he couldn't help but push James hand away as if his touch burned. He rarely received any pity, and he honestly didn't like receiving those looks – it made him feel _weak_. And Draco Malfoy was definitely not weak!

James shifted awkwardly; he ran a hand through his untamed hair nervously. "Look Draco," he began cautiously not wanting to offend or anger the boy, with a wearily sigh he continued. "We all have made decisions that we regret." he said hesitating; he wasn't sure whether he should continue. He didn't want to make the boy uncofterable as he had a minute ago. When he noticed that Draco nodded absentmindedly he continued a beat later a bit more determined to get his point across. "B-but you're only _human_. We all make mistakes, we got to learn from them, not drown in them."

Draco sighed; he nodded only to please James. _If only it was that easy_, he thought.

A smile tugged in the corner of James lips. "Now that we got out of the way..." he said, smile growing when he notice the bewildered expression written all over Draco's face."Gryffindor will be playing against Ravenclaw in a couple of weeks. And I was wondering if you liked Quidditch and were willingly to try out for the team."

A cocky smirk started appearing in the corner of Draco's lips. "Of course I like Quidditch!" Draco exclaimed, "I used to play Seeker in Slyt—back in Durmstrang!"

James smile grew broadly, his eyes seemed to somehow look at Draco as if a whole new other light. "Great!" he beamed.

* * *

>Three days had passed since Draco's conversation with James. Draco was disappointed to see that he had to share the same room with the werewolf so quickly.<p><p>

The Hogsmeade trip was coming soon. And soon after that was Halloween. Even someone as daft as Neville Longbottom could see that the Marauders where planning something big. Whether it was a prank or a "small gathering" was what was undecided.

Today was a day that Draco had been looking forward for all week. Today was the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. He had his doubts at first of joining the Gryffindor team, but when Sirius Black had bluntly stated his opinion that he doubted that Draco could make it in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Draco had become more then determined to join the team just to shove it in the blood traitor face.

James had offer Draco the great "privilege" to become a Marauder. Draco was hesitant at first, but accepted regardless only to find out there was a catch. He had to complete a number of challenges to be considering a Marauder.

James had informed him that even though he's the only one from the Marauders to be in the Quidditch team. All of them, with the exception of Peter, have some skill in Quidditch. That the reason Black wasn't in the Quidditch team was because he was too irresponsible. While Lupin found it dangerous and wasn't a fan of the sport, an answer which Draco could only gasp.

Draco was also looking forward the day because he hadn't payed any attention to Quidditch ever since he was assigned that mission. Also, because Weasley was trying out for seeker aswell. And there was nothing Draco loved more than proving the fact that he was better than Weasley was.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the bad ending and the long wait. But I had writer blockish for the second part.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Take it or Leave it

I like to thank lupinlover, bma925, FleurSuoh , and Jodie for reviewing the last chapter. Also like to apologize for not updating this in ages.

* * *

><p>Before the Worst<p>

**Chapter 8: **_Take it or Leave it_

* * *

><p>Saying that Snape enjoyed his Defense against the Dark Arts would be an understatement. It was the one place where he could practice the more dangerous types of Magic without getting in trouble for doing so. He was aware about his superior skills. This intense the rivalry between him and James and although he would never admitted to himself, James was equally as good as he was.<p>

There was one particular spell he had been yearning to do this year. It wasn't a dark spell. In fact quite the opposite. But it was extremely difficult spell that _few wizards and witches are able to produce._

"The Patronus charm!" announced Professor Ackman. As soon as she said that the class gathers in conversations of their own due to their excitement. "QUITE." Professor Ackman icy voice barked. As soon as the class chatter had died down, she continued. "Good. Now the Patronus charm is a highly advanced charm, useful in combating Dementors and Lethifolds."

"The incantation used to conjure a Patronus is _Expecto Patronum_. The shape your Patronus will take depends on many different things. Everybody is different, and a multitude of factors including your personality, temperament, memory and past experiences will affect it. _Expecto Patronum!_"

"Yes?"

"Professor, isn't it to early to be teaching us this?" Hermione asked.

"Are you questioning my teaching methods?" the professor spat.

"No but—"

"Good. Now.."

The class hadn't been expecting a demonstration so quickly, and every single student had sat up, the better to get a good view of the shining silver that was now waddling around the classroom. Snape glanced at Lily, and saw her eyes light up in awe, before she realized he was watching her and turned away with a frown. Snape scowled and turned to his notes.

"Now you've seen my demonstration, I believe you're ready to attempt the Patronus charm yourselves. Don't make me regret it. However, you need to remember that this is very highly advanced magic; you mustn't be surprised if it doesn't come. Now stand up and form a line."

The class didn't hesitate and stood up and quickly formed a line. "Right, who's going first?" Snape stood at the very back of the line feeling not so confident any more with the level of difficulty. Of course, Potter, who wore a smug grin, would be the first to step forward. A scowl shaped on Snape face when he duly noted that Lily's eyes on the arrogant twat.

"I'll do it, Professor!" James announced. Behind him, Peter Pettigrew could barely contain his excitement_. Disgusting little rat._ Snape still couldn't understand how that idiot had achieved high enough marks in his OWL to get into the NEWT class. Potter and Black had probably helped him cheat. Lupin probably wasn't above acting as an accomplice either, prefect or no prefect; after all, HE went sneaking around the school once a month turning into an abomination.

James closed his eyes for a second, flashed Lily a grin, raised his wand, and cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A stag appeared, cantering away from James and circling the group of students, who were all milling around to watch with their mouths open in awe.

"Good Potter. "Professor Ackman said trying to contain her distaste about the Gryffindor. "Ten points to Gryffindor." James shared a smirk with Sirius, as the stag went by for the third time before fizzling out. "Now, the rest of you try!"

The class split up and soon cries of "_Expecto Patronum!_" filled the classroom, in addition to amounts of silver vapor. Snape stood still where he was, watching his classmates try and fail to produce a Patronus, searching his mind for a strong enough memory to produce the class's best Patronus. He could see a stag, a big dog and a large wolf parading around a small group of people, but apart from the three, nobody was having much luck. Pettigrew was looking at his wand anxiously, having failed to even produce vapor, and Snape's own friends (if they could be called that) Avery, Mulciber and Nott hadn't managed to produce anything either. Not even the great Lucius Malfoy.

Snape chanced a glance at Lily and noticed that her eyes were screwed up in concentration, while she muttered to herself. Eventually, she raised her willow wand and shouted "_Expecto Patronum!_" and the nondescript shape she'd been producing previously disappeared, to be replaced by a silver doe with large eyes and thick eyelashes. The rest of the class stopped attempting to conjure their own Patronuses, and the few that had been conjured flickered out, and the classroom fell silent as everybody's eyes were drawn to the doe, mesmerized by her beauty.

The room felt silent except for Marlene trying to cover her giggles. "Isn't it interesting," professor said, "that in the one class we happened to find a stag and a doe?" James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Lily which she responded with scowled. Harry for some reason had the broadest smile plastered all over his face."Interesting indeed, that the characters of these two people invoke the similarities and differences of these two animals. The stag's impressiveness, the doe's beauty and compassion, the two animals are soul mates." Lily paled at the mention of this and Snape felt like killing. Preferably _Potter_.

After a minute, he became aware that James Potter was poking him with his wand.

"Hey, Snivellus," he said softly. "Why haven't we seen _your_ Patronus yet? Scared you wouldn't be able to produce one? Scared your animal wouldn't be as impressive as mine? Scared we'll all see you for the oversized bat you are?"

"For your information," Snape retorted stiffly, "I've been observing these losers all fail to produce anything, and thinking about how great it will be when I manage to best you first time."

"Is that a fact?" James yawned. "Would you be willing to bet on that? Why don't you just go ahead and _show_ us how great you are. Cast a Patronus _right now_ in front of all of us, I dare you. Are you going to take it or leave it?"

Snape felt his hatred bubble over. How dare James Potter turn it into a challenge? Come to think about it, how dare he have the other half of Lily's Patronus?

Now wasn't the time to get angry, Snape reasoned. He needed a happy memory to conjure this Patronus, and he _was_ going to cast that Patronus, as now all eyes were on him and half of the class was jeering. To not cast one would be to admit defeat. No, he _must_ rise to the challenge.

Snape searched for the best memory of Lily he could find. The class's jeers were starting to get louder, so before James could start accusing him of being chicken; Snape raised his wand to the sky and bellowed "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

A large, silver mass erupted from the wand and fell to the floor. It was dazzlingly bright and shone so luminously that the class all raised their hands in front of their faces, allowing for their eyes to adjust to the sparkling silver that was so much brighter than any of the other Patronuses had been. After a few seconds or so, Snape heard a gasp, and looked around to see Lily choking on a sob. James himself looked utterly furious.

Snape saw Lily leave the classroom in a hurry with Marlene following her steps. Snape looked back to his Patronus, having adjusted to the light, and immediately spotted the problem.

**A DOE.**

Suddenly, the class burst into laughter. Sirius Black in particularly was finding the whole incident to be hilarious, he was clutching his side and roaring with laughter, evidently enjoying himself.

Snape turned and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>A really quick little chapter. Please review.<p> 


End file.
